


Let the Stars Guide Me

by Clari_net23



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny loves the moon, DannyxSpace, Gen, Obsessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clari_net23/pseuds/Clari_net23
Summary: Danny has an early night from fighting ghosts. He decides to take his time while admiring the sky guiding him home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Let the Stars Guide Me

It was a rare occasion that Danny was allowed some quiet time during the night. The only ghosts that had been around that were smaller wisps that lightly trilled at him as he did his nightly patrol. When he saw that he still could get a few more hours of sleep that usual, he was ecstatic. Danny's patrol ended at an empty park halfway across town, so he knew he should get going soon if he wanted to get some extra time to sleep.

As he was flying back home, he looked up.

The moon was full and bright, with a halo effect surrounding it behind a cloudless sky. The stars, while not as many compared to the view at his Aunt Alicia's home, were still plentiful and bright. Each star shined brighter than gems behind a sky that was as dark as tar.

Danny felt his core hum happily looking up at the sky, and he couldn't contain his grin. The boy couldn't look away even if he tried as he was struck by the beauty of the dark sky that has captivated him since childhood and has continued to fascinate him, even as his time as a halfa. He began to float up towards the sky, wanting to reach up until he could sink his fingers into the tar-like darkness, and pull a star from it's place in the tapestry to keep for himself.

Before he can make any movements, Danny feels a buzz in his pocket, which was enough interruption to shake him from the haze he had felt while staring at the sky. It's a text from Jazz.

Jazz: Hey little bro, all good?

Jazz always checks in on Danny before she goes to bed. If she doesn't get a response within 5 minutes, she usually assumes a ghost is taking up his time, and she's usually right. Not tonight though, for once Danny had the night off.

Danny: yeah all good. heading home rn

After pocketing his phone, Danny takes a moment to stare at the moon, and sighs at its familiar presence. With his life being a cocktail of unexpected twists and uncertainty in tha past year, he felt comforted that the night sky he had fallen in love with since childhood has not changed. There will be no judgement, the moon has witnessed many thousands of years of different things from humanity in all its glorious and horrific shades, and now as he shined underneath its beam, he feels calm and serene; the moon knows who he is, and will never turn itself away from him. 

As he breaks out of his wistful stupor, Danny continues to fly back home, all while feeling like the moon and the stars are following him and shielding him from any outsiders interrupting this encounter. As Danny reaches his home, he turns back towards the stars and the moon and silently thanks them for escorting him home, and smiles their way. 

He phases into his bedroom, and as he begins heading back into bed, Danny glances at his face in the mirror and does a double take. The mirror shows a young boy with white hair, toxic neon green eyes, wide with shock, and a slack-jawed mouth, revealing a hint of fang canines in Danny's mouth. For normal people, this image would look unsettling. For Danny Phantom however, this is his normal. 

No, what was astonishing for Danny was that rather than his very faint freckles across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks being nonexistent as they usually would be in his ghost form, they were glowing a soft green color. Upon closer inspection, they appeared to move and were in the shape of stars, galaxies, and supernovas. It was mesmerizing to see the stars shift and collide and move as he turned his face side to side, and see the comforting glow not unlike the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling encapture his face. 

The young boy had been kissed by the night sky that had surround him tonight, and as he continued to prepare for bed and detransformed back into Danny Fenton, he hid a smile into his pillow, knowing that his love for the sky was strong, and felt that the night sky had loved him back. 

As the boy drifted to sleep, the moon's halo beam dimmed, the stars twinkled a little less, and the night sky dulled. The ethereal stillness that had inflicted Amity Park during the night was easing out as the night sky left, replaced by a new morning.


End file.
